Dark Heresy
Dark Heresy Philippes DH Game Personen *Flavia Skaliger (Sororitas) *Skanti Srocco (verschollen) *Lazarus Stahl (Adeptus Assassinorum) *Skaldir Eisenstachel (Adeptus Mechanicus) *Titus Solomon (Scum) *Esau Bleibtreu (Adeptus Arbites) * Sila Plath (Adeptus Administratum) NPCs *Inquisitor Tyburn Ignatius Sand *Medicae-Interrogator Oskar Staal (verstorben) '''Die Kathedrale und die Krähe''' * Aristarchus (verstorben) *Abt Skae (verstorben) *Bruder Lamarck (verstorben) *Bruder Severus (verstorben) *Todessängerin Esha Rayne *Kriegsherr Kosh'ke * Die Blinde Krähe, der Tänzer auf der Schwelle (Chaosdämon) '''Häresie im Coscarla Sektor''' *Saul Arbest (verstorben) *Lily Arbest *Die Logiker (Häretiker) *Seltsamer Wurm-Xeno (verstorben) '''Das Haus von Staub und Asche''' *Lady Scully (Agentin des Hauses Ezekiel Sunder) und ihr Leibwächter Gent und technischer Berater Silvanus, sowie Optimus, und Ignotus (Leibwächter) *Lanus Cisten, Gelehrter und sein Helfer Whent (ermordet) *Abt Tamas (Visionär - Anhänger der Blinden Krähe, erschlagen von Skaldir) *Octavia Nile (Geschäftsfrau, entkommen) *Vymer und Quill (Veteranen, Status unbekannt) * Lord-Captain Rubio von der Ozymandias (Rogue Trader, verstorben) * Lord Bastian Flanell (Lebemann, verstorben) * Magyar Marshrek (Großwildjäger, entkommen) * Master Nonesuch (Gildenmeister, eigentlich ein seltsamer Xeno, im Kampf getötet) * Provost Hiram Bland (Administrator, von Greel getötet) * Locutor Mayweather (Verbündeter, entkommen) * Die Trauernden von der Gramsgilde (Häretiker, Diener der Haarlock Dynastie) * Der Anführer der Gramsgilde, Greel, (Häretiker, von der Inquisition eliminiert) *Elias Shaddrack (Kapitän der Cygnus Martyr) *Erasmus Haarlock (vor 100 Jahren verschollener Rogue Trader mit definitiv düsterem Ruf) *Solomon Haarlock (Gründer der Haarlock Dynastie, Teilnehmer an der Angevin Crusade) '''Die Fäden des Schicksals''' * Sklaventreiber mit Kampfxenos (Beast House) * Schakal-Maske (leitende Funktion im Beast House) aka Marcus Vulpa * Graureiher-Maske (spielt ein seltsames Spiel) aka der "Geliebte" * Kultisten (??) * Der Weiße Gelehrte * Die Spinnenbraut * Papa Grist (Unterweltboss auf Quaddis, Rad des Schicksals) * Magyar Marschreck (Agent des Beast House, verstorben) * Obadiah Psalter (Priester - verstorben) * Der Witwer (mordendes legendäres Monster) * Die Stählerne Uhr * Julia Strophes * Lady Melua '''Freue dich, denn du bist wahrhaftig!''' * Laurent Strophes (Adeliger, Ex-Navy) * Julia Strophes, Laurents Tochter * Saia Strophes, Laurents Nichte, verschwunden * Chor der Glückseligen (anerkannte Sekte auf Scintilla) * Vorlin Orday, Kopfgeldjäger, zuletzt von Strophes bezahlt, verstorben * Counsellor Cort Abroag * Lady Borella * Callista Skaliger (Schwester von Flavia) * Ben Orthlack * Larissa & Tristan Skaliger * Pierre Grandefour * Claire Grandefour * Malene Trunk (Mittelhiverin) * Dalia Seculo (Adelige aus Sinophia Magna) * Siprit Daneen (Lady Borellas Sekretärin) * NN (modifizierte Person) * Elsergi Krin (Adeliger, Veranstalter des "Theaterstücks" im Alabasterhof) * Caros Shoal (Gründer des Chors der Glückseligen) * Schwester Millicent vom Adeptus Sororitas * Kronis Estrun (Juwelenschmied auf Ambulon) Orte *Iokanthos (Frontierwelt) *Scintilla: Hive Tarsus *Scintilla: Hive Sibellus *Scintilla: Hive Gunmetal City *Maccabeus Quintus (Schreinwelt) *Bastion Serpentis (im Orbit um Scintilla) *Scintilla: Coscorla District *Scintilla: Tricorn Palace *Acreage (Feudalwelt) *Olrankan (Stadt auf Acreage) *Solomon (Industriewelt) *Das Haus von Staub und Asche: Von der Gramsgilde betriebener Komplex aus Krematorien und Grabstätten. Auf Solomon und weithin im Sektor gilt es als Ehre, hier bestattet zu sein, Liegt auf einer Vulkaninsel etwa 900 km südlich von Hive Gloriana. *Quaddis (Gartenplanet) *Xicarph (Hauptstadt von Quaddis, am Nordpol) *Das Anwesen von Gabriel Chase auf Xicarph (mit der legendären Pendeluhr) *The Hustle (großer Marktplatz in Hive Sibellus) *Der Alabasterhof (Kirche des Chors der Glückseligen auf Hive Sibellus) *Ambulon ("gehender" Hive auf Scintilla) XP *400 (Charaktererschaffung) *200 (Kathedrale der Nacht 1) *200 (Kathedrale der Nacht 2) *300 (Nachforschungen im Coscorla District) *300 (Kampf im Alms House) *200 (Reinigung von Olrankan) *200 (Reise zum Haus von Staub und Asche) * 100 (vor der Auktion) * 200 (Auktion von Haarlocks Nachlass, Prophezeiung der Güldenen Witwe und was danach kam) * 200 (Kampf mit dem Abt, Fluchtversuch, Suche nach dem Void-Shild Generator) * 200 (Kampf mit den Reptiloiden Xenos, Erforschung des Krematoriums, Kampf mit Greel) * 300 (Kampf mit Master Nonesuch, Entkommen aus dem Haus von Staub und Asche) * 200 (in den Roten Käfigen) * 200 (in Xicarph) * 150 (in Xicarph) * 150 (in Xicarph) * 150 (in Xicarph) * 200 (Sieg über den Witwer) * 200 (Im Haus der Strophes) * 150 (Untersuchungen zum Chor der Glückseligen) * 200 (im Alabasterhof) * 150 (Angriff auf die Strophes und Reise nach Ambulon) Summe: 4550 (Rang 5) Prophezeiungen der Witwe “Know this, the traveller has set our course and the ship cannot be turned. Thirteen hours you have, thirteen hours until his wrath drowns you all in fire and ash, sealed here in the tomb that has been prepared. Fitting punishment for you who would take from him what is his. Never do you learn the lessons of the past, doomed to repeat history’s sins. But first you will suffer, first you will be shriven! “You have but one chance and one chance alone to placate the traveller. One gift will assuage his just fury: Give me the blood of the scion of Haarlock, let it flow to fill this chalice and you shall live, but if my cup remains empty the Children of the Kingdom will gnaw your flesh and darkness will bury your bones.” “The black sun burns and he comes, riding its wake. The last voyager, the herald of all woes. At its passing the eye shall be snuffed out, the carrion lords thrown down, and the hungering ones torn from the outer dark. All this I see cast amid these cold stars.” “The traveller and the scion both do live, one without and the other within. Blood of his blood, born of his line, flesh so frail caught in this web, death shall be their inheritance. Haarlock returns and hell follows with him!” Kontakte